Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $6.0\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$109$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${6.0\%} \times {\$109} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6.0\%$ is equivalent to $6.0 \div 100$ $6.0 \div 100 = 0.060$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.060$ $\times$ $$109$ = $$6.54$ You would pay $$6.54$ in sales tax.